


the nagging, restless want

by surestsmile



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surestsmile/pseuds/surestsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a call he should never have picked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the nagging, restless want

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days @ LJ. September 03. _When I think on it now, sure, we had a good time._

The thing about having a mobirates, really, was that when his own rang in the middle of the night, Marvelous knew immediately who was calling. There was no reason for any of his crewmembers to call him; they could have just barged in to his room, and anyway, they were all safely asleep in their own cabins at this time. It wouldn't be Navi either; the little electronic bird would just use the ship comms to alert them to any Zangyack attack.

He contemplated chucking the ringing thing into a corner and ignoring it until it went away, but the bastard would probably keep it up all night and then Marvelous would be in a real foul mood in the morning. At any rate, when the morning comes, Marvelous figured that he'd ask Don if it was possible to block him from ever calling their mobirates.

Still, Marvelous admitted that he was rather curious as to why Basco was calling. As much as he hated that man, Marvelous liked sating his curiosity more.

"You are dead the next time I see you," he greeted when he finally picked up. There was a sharp barking laughter at the other end, and Basco's voice slurred over the line.

"Why Marve, I'm flattered that you picked up."

Marvelous made a face. "Are you drunk?" If Basco had taken to drunk-calling Marvelous he was definitely making Don figure out a way to cut the line. Through the static, Marvelous thought he could hear the rhythmic sound of clinking glass.

"Where did we ever go wrong, Marve?" Basco said. "We had a good time, right? Flying around in the galleon, kicking ass, getting treasure. And yet there you are in the galleon, with your motley crew of potential instant fortunes, and Marve, you know I love Sally, but she can never replace your body-"

"You are drunk." He should just close the mobirates, he had already said what he wanted, and really, Marvelous didn't have to listen to Basco. He didn't need to.

"AkaRed would have never let you become GokaiRed, had it not been for me," Basco suddenly said, the slurring all gone and Marvelous could feel his face freeze. Basco laughed again, as though he could see Marvelous' expression, as though he was reveling in it. "You were just a back-up, and for all you know, you're fucking everything up."

"Like you know any better. You fucked things up first!"

"How'd you think I ever manage to get your extra keys, Marve? They had them, the Zangyack did. Those things mean nothing to them; they gave them to me."

"That's a lie."

"Think, Marve. They only want that little ball of dirt you're floating over, and what's it to you? Can't you see that if you just gave that up, we could do what we have always done?" Basco was practically crooning over the line, smooth and tempting. "Don't you feel trapped, Marve?"

Marvelous gritted his teeth. Basco had tapped, somehow, into the slowly growing ball of unease in his gut. He had nothing against Earth, but Basco was right, they _had_ stayed too long in one place, and there was the singing in his blood and bones about the need to get away to someplace new, someplace wild and exciting and unknown. So far, he had pushed it down because Ahim and Gai would never forgive him for it, but now that Basco had plucked it out, calmly and viciously, Marvelous could not ignore it.

"Shut up," he finally said.

"Marvelous," Basco said, "Come and be free with me."

He slammed the mobirates closed, the outer case cracking under the sudden pressure and Marvelous bit back a scream, tasting blood where teeth pierced lip. He could not give in, not to Basco, not ever.

Not even when his own heart admitted that yes, yes, it was time to go.

The next morning, he shoved the cracked mobirates at Don, brusquely demanding that their engineer find a way to fix the covering. But he never said a word about cutting the line.


End file.
